


Meet the Sister

by littledust



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Io meets Akiha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Sister

Io didn't need to carry a gun, for her feet were deadly enough weapons, but her metaphorical trigger finger itched nonetheless when confronted with the sight of her brother's latest catch. Hokuto always knew how to pick the pretty ones, of course, but he also knew how to pick the ones that were either a) fling material only, or b) evil bastards from hell who would put his heart through the wringer.

Judging from the way this one was grinning, he was Type B.

"It's seven. In. The. Morning," Hokuto gritted out, not moving to let her into his apartment.

"And who's this?" she inquired sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"He just shows up sometimes. He's actually an intruder. Someday I'm going to have him arrested."

Io's eyebrows shot up, and then she glanced back and forth from the blond to her brother. Now that she thought about it, he did look a little familiar... oh! It was _that_ one! And if he was still acting the same way years later, he could probably be trusted.

She smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "All right, take my little brother. I give my blessing."

By the time Hokuto's sleepy brain processed this, she was safely away, although his shriek of "WHAAAAAAAT?!" was rather distinct, to say the least.


End file.
